


bitter

by worstgirl



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Based On A Writing Prompt, Coffee, Fluff, Gen, Murphy siblings, Sorry if they’re ooc, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: “Ugh, it tastes like sludge.” She recoiled from her mug.“Yes, but it’s a caffeinated sludge.” Connor raised his mug before taking a sip.~~~or, connor shows zoe the wonders of coffee





	bitter

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing these characters please excuse their possible ooc-ness

The Murphy siblings didn’t get along. Everyone knew it. If they knew the two were even related, that is. Who expected Zoe Murphy to even be in the same family tree as the ‘emo stoner’ kid? 

Especially at home, their days were filled with petty arguments and fights and thinly veiled insults. They were constantly at each other’s throats, even more than usual siblings. But sometimes, on mornings like these, when neither of them could really be bothered to be too hostile, they were at least content with each other’s company. 

Their parents had decided to go on some fancy cruise or some shit. That made Connor a bit bitter (because who can afford a cruise but not therapy for their son?) and Zoe wasn’t particularly thrilled either. Somehow, their parents figured that neither of them would throw a huge party. They did threaten Connor not to burn the house down, and he wasn’t sure if they were being sarcastic or not.

So here they were, in their kitchen on a Saturday morning. Connor was already awake, as if he hadn’t slept the night before. Zoe honestly couldn’t tell. He was already dressed in his usual dark clothes- jeans, a hoodie, a t-shirt, long hair a mess. He sat on the counter, long legs swinging off, sipping from a mug of coffee.

“Get off the counter, we put food on there.” Zoe muttered, as a way of greeting. Connor didn’t move, kicking his socked feet on the fancy looking kitchen cabinets their mother was so proud of. That may have been why Connor wasn’t being all too gentle about it.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks. I made coffee, by the way. There’s extra if you want some.” He said casually, as if trying not to say ‘I made you coffee.’ He had a reputation to uphold. He didn’t actually give a damn about his little sister, right?

Zoe cast him a glance, combing her fingers through her own tangle of hair, extracting the normal brown from the indigo streaks that drove her mother crazy. She shuffled towards the fridge, still wearing her pajamas, even though it was pretty late in the morning. “I don’t drink coffee.” Connor should have known that, but there were a lot of things the two didn’t know about each other. Zoe did know his birthday, at least. She had been the only one to remember his 16th, actually, since their dad was busy with work and their mom was planning some sort of event that didn’t include her son. 

Connor scoffed, taking another swig of coffee. “What? Why not?” He asked.

Zoe gave him a cool glare, opening the fridge and pulling out the milk and cereal. “I’ve never tried it.” She finally said, not looking at her brother. 

“What? You’re, what, fifteen, and you’ve never had coffee before?” Connor seemed genuinely surprised by that statement. He slid off the counter, setting his own mug down as he poured Zoe a mug. “You’ve gotta try it. It’s the best creation ever.” 

Zoe raised an eyebrow, but she took the mug. “You know, caffeine is technically a poison.”

“Great, maybe I should drink more of it.” It was unclear whether or not Connor was actually being sarcastic, but he jumped back up on the counter, despite the exasperated sigh his sister gave him. 

Zoe looked skeptically at the dark liquid in the mug. It smelled pretty good, actually, but it also looked pretty unappetizing. “What does it even taste like?” She asked curiously, inspecting the coffee. 

“Coffee.” Connor said with a smirk, and it was clear he was being sarcastic this time. Zoe glared at him. 

“I know that, dumbass.” She muttered, sloshing the coffee around as it splashed up the sides of the mug. 

“Ooh, insults, I’m scared.” Connor rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his own coffee. “But seriously, try it.” 

Zoe took a hesitant sip, and almost spit the coffee back out. “Ugh, it tastes like sludge.” She recoiled from her mug. 

“Yes, but it’s a caffeinated sludge.” Connor raised his mug before taking a sip. He seemed to be hiding a small grin, mostly at the way Zoe’s nose had wrinkled at the sudden bitter taste of the coffee. 

Zoe noticed the smile, and she frowned. “Don’t laugh at me, it tastes disgusting!” She protested, looking at the coffee like it had personally ripped her favourite stuffed animal to shreds. 

Connor gave a small, amused snort of laughter into his coffee. “Your face-“ He said, and it didn’t sound like an insult this time. 

The corners of Zoe’s mouth twitched into a small grin. She hadn’t heard Connor laugh like that since they were in elementary school. “Shut up!” She laughed, sticking out her tongue at Connor, as if they were in fact still in elementary school. 

That only made Connor laugh harder, and Zoe found herself laughing along, their laughter filling the kitchen for a little while. Much longer than she’d laughed in a while. It didn’t seem to be too odd, though, and once they both caught their breath, she gave Connor a quick grin. He didn’t return it, and the silence stretched onwards. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. 

What was she supposed to say? Could she talk to Connor? Spend the day just discussing all the moments she missed in his life? Ask him how he was holding up? Question about the dark circles under his eyes and the long sleeves although it was getting closer and closer to summer? Instead, she just muttered, “Thanks for the coffee.” Before she could escape to her room, she glanced back at Connor, hesitating for a second longer. He was watching her over the lip of his mug, as if daring her to talk to him.

But then, how does one talk to someone you used to know so well as a kid that looks like a stranger now? Zoe slipped upstairs to her bedroom, setting the mug on her desk and sitting at her computer.

She paused, looking at the mug, taking another sip, this one smaller than the last. Bitter, and dark, and too strong for its own good, but it could grow on her, if she let it. Funny, in that instant, she wasn’t sure whether she was talking about her brother or the coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> so!! my first ever dear evan hansen fic. i’m actually kind of proud of this actually!! i love the murphy siblings having friendships. with three siblings myself, i can relate to the whole hating your sibling thing. 
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed!! if you’d like, i may write more DEH stuff in the future, but i’m not sure. 
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful, loves!!
> 
> ~PlayerTwoHeere


End file.
